


Listen, I am alone at a crossroads

by Ruta



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Feels, Missing Scene, Post 8x01, Speculation, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-17
Updated: 2019-04-17
Packaged: 2020-01-15 15:41:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18501994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ruta/pseuds/Ruta
Summary: Again, he feels that distinct, familiar sensation. There is something inside him that's killing him, that he can barely control. A twinge contracting to make room, huge and white-hot.Maybe it's the idea he just planted (Sansa, alone and scared, surrounded by enemies and without a single friend) or maybe it's the tone he used, of outright admiration and sympathy.Without looking at him, he asks, "It was that bad?"(Because just like in 7x03 I want a jon/tyrion talk about Sansa)





	Listen, I am alone at a crossroads

Jon observes everybody leave, one by one. Daenerys was the first. Then it was Sansa's turn, followed by the procession of lords and Northmen.  
  
Jaime Lannister's trial ended with a sense of general dissatisfaction and the only thing he can concentrate on is Arya's strategic absence, Sansa's startling intervention in the Kingslayer defense that surprised everyone, including him.  
  
"She will be satisfied. After all she was right."  
  
Jon recollects his thoughts to find out he's not alone. Tyrion Lannister is still there, in the same position he held during the recently dissolved hearing.  
  
He would like to ask him who he is talking about, but Bran's words, the careless description of his fall, of the reason why he was pushed out of a window when he was just a child, still echo in his head, acutely painful. He is full of anger, hatred and resentment and doesn't know how to vent, against whom. The past must remain in the past, Bran said in his cold, emotionless voice.  
  
"Sansa," Tyrion says and Jon stares at him sharply, in silence. The other doesn't lose his cool, doesn't seem to care for the abruptness change in his demeanour. "She warned me. Even tried to tell me that I had been a fool for trusting Cersei."  
  
Jon clenches his hand in a tight fist on the table. "Did you talk to her? When?"  
  
"You are very protective."  
  
"She's my family," he says, frowning. "It's so strange that I worry about her?"  
  
"Not at all," replies Tyrion with a wry smile. "Except that knowing the lady it seems a useless waste of energy. She is perfectly capable of defending herself. Don't forget what she faced in these years in that nest of vipers, first of all my beloved sister."  
  
Again, he feels that distinct, familiar sensation. There is something inside him that's killing him, that he can barely control. A twinge contracting to make room, huge and white-hot. Maybe it's the idea he just planted (Sansa, alone and scared, surrounded by enemies and without a single friend) or maybe it's the tone he used, of outright admiration and sympathy. Without looking at him, he asks, "It was that bad?"  
  
The lack of an immediate reply and his quietness is long enough to force Jon to raise his head. It's in the look that Tyrion gives him, contrite and pitying, that he has his answer. All his fears take form, enclosed there.  
  
"Shouldn't you be asking somebody else?"  
  
Anger, or perhaps it is mostly desperation, - the need to know and understand. The something snapped, made his mind begin to rumble, looking for information, evidence - makes his vice hoarse and harsh. "If I'm asking you, it's because I can't ask her." He rubs his face. "When she talks about King's Landing, she changes." _Drastically. Deeply. Undeniably_.  
  
"It doesn't surprise me," Tyrion admits. "She must not have pleasant memories of the time spent there." He considers him with a long look. As if he were deciding if he is worthy of the confidences he is asking him to share. "Did you know she pleaded my nephew to spare your father? Joffrey was a wicked boy, vicious like few others. He told her he would allow Ned Stark to take the black."  
  
"He didin't keep his word."  
  
Tyrion nods and his laughter has a bitter and cynical taste. "No, his magnanimity is renowned. He had him beheaded in front of your sister and the entire court, then forced her to observe his head on a peak." He turns away. "Don't underestimate the horror of someone who has been a prisoner, someone who has been disregarded and humiliate. Perhaps we should pay more attention to what that person has to say."  
  
When he is gone, Jon just sits there staring into space.  
  
_Maybe we should._

**Author's Note:**

> Listen, I am alone at a crossroads  
> I'm not at home in my own home  
> And I've tried and tried  
> To say what's on my mind  
> You should have known  
> Now I'm done believing you  
> You don't know what I'm feeling  
> I'm more than what  
> You've made of me  
> I followed the voice, you gave to me  
> But now I've gotta find my own  
> You should have listened
> 
> Listen  
> Beyoncé


End file.
